The Death of One Heart
by HoneyBumble54
Summary: this is a story about Scorpius and Rose about their love, hate and romance but also about a death in a family... some on is to blame but the blame goes onto Scorpius and his family, what will happen which side will rose choose her family or her lover -Rated M In progress
1. Chapter 1 - Hogwarts begins

_A/N; hey guys I know I haven't uploaded on any of my stories in a while but I needed a fresh start so I will be deleting my other stories and starting on my first Harry Potter fan fiction__J_

_Declaimer; I don't own anything that you may recognise I only own the story plot and my own characters in this story ALL HAIL JKR._

_Honey Bumble_

_p.s. please r __thanks_

**The Death of One Heart**

Chapter 1 Hogwarts begins

It was the 1st of September the day of a new year at Hogwarts the day where Rose Weasley begins her first year at Hogwarts. Her parents Mr Ron Weasley and Mrs Hermione Weasley hugging their daughter proudly as they say their good-bye's to one another. All over the platform of 9 ¾ this was happening, the good-byes and the wishing for a happy new year and for them to enjoy them selves at school. Except for one young boy…. Scourpious Malfoy… his father Draco Malfoy generally doesn't give a toss on what he does in school as long as he don't call any one a 'mud-blood' his dad wouldn't care. His mother on the other hand does give a toss on what he does, always sending me letters of love even when we are in the same house as each other. He supposed his mum isn't that bad, he loves her to pieces, but his dad just really annoys him, to the point of no return. He's always telling Scorpius about his Troublesome years at Hogwarts, about how he called the girl he loved when he first saw her a mud-blood and from then on she hated him. Scorpius doesn't see why though. It's just a word. Nothing to get to over emotional about… right?

As his mother hugs the blond boy tightly and says her good-bye's with tears rolling down her cheeks Scorpius' father stands there looking emotionless and just nods to him and shakes his hand stiffly, you see Draco Malfoy isn't the "showing emotion" type, he won't even say "I love you" to his mother… his mother said she doesn't rally mind, but he can still see the pain behind her eyes when she knows he doesn't return her undying love.

The train sounded it's whistle, the sign for everyone to board the train. Scorpius grabbed his suitcase and His black owl Hunter, and boarded the train. As soon as he stepped onto the train he was glared at by almost everyone. I say almost because the only person who happened to smile at him was Rose Weasley herself. He half smiled back at her then looked down and walked to opposite direction to where Rose was, he got bumped and pushed out of the way and finally just snapped.

"Okay that is enough! I had it with all you fucking people thinking you're so much better than me! Move. Out. Of. The. Way! I'm not a fucking death eater." he pushed passed everyone fuming and shaking with anger, eventually everyone moved out of the way and let him get into an empty train compartment, he threw my suitcase on the shelf above the seats and sat down on the chair with a huff. Looks like a great start to the year (note sarcasm). Oh wonder what house he'll get sorted into oh wait! I bet it's Slytherin, the house where both his mother and father were sorted into. He sighs, hearing a knock on the cabin door and got up to answer it. His eyes widen in shock seeing a Potter. Of all people Albus Potter standing in front of him with his suit case in hand looking rather shy.

"Ermm hey Scorpius, I… have no cabin… m…mind if I join you?" he asked him looking down his black long hair covering his eyes from the blond's view.

He cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders stepping back so Albus could walk in, "Um sure, take a seat"

Albus walked into the cabin and sat down as Scorpius leaned against the closed door of the compartment.

"So why are you here? I didn't even think you'd look at me let alone sit with me. " He said getting straight to the point.

Albus shrugged "I dunno, I kind'a just wanna rebel a bit I guess… I've had enough of my parents constantly talking about their 'official' hate for the Malfoy's, it's actually quiet annoying" He half smiled not looking at Scorpius fully but from the corner of his eye.

He chuckled and nodded replying with "Tell me about, that's all my dad talks about"

We laugh together and we begin to chat about random things. I think this is going to be an alright year… the start of a new friendship. Or so he thought.

_~I know a shot chapter to begin with but it'll get better I promise! _

_R&R people please xD_

_Honey Bumble x_


	2. Chapter 2 - Rose Weasley Herself

_Okay so I haven't updated in agesssss! That's because I sort of forgot my password sorry you lovely lot, I will get to writing as much as I can, but I am preparing for uni, so give me a little time __. However Enjoy Reading!~ Honey Bumble_

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Harry Potter that goes to the queen.

Chapter 2 – Rose Weasley herself.

So Albus and Scorpius were discussing the topic of Quiddich, when she walked in… Rose Weasley in all her glory; ginger Weasley hair shining in the light of the setting sun, not as bushy as her mothers mind you, just perfect curls. Her undeveloped body still as beautiful as it could be, she looked at Albus and smiled at him. Albus flicked his bangs out of his face and grinned at Rose, his teeth shining, and his eyes lighting up as he sees his cousin. Jealous of the affection they pass to one another, Scorpius' own smile become strained as he look at my hands.

"Alright Rose?" Albus said, still with his grin in place, our conversation forgotten, and both our attention on Rose.

"Yes, thank you Albus. James said he'd like to come and relax with us before we get to Hogwarts" She smiled lightly and then turned to him, her gorgeous brown eyes lighting up a little more and said in the smallest of voices "Hello Scorpius". He couldn't believe it. As civil as ever and no hate in her eyes no, nothing just a simple 'Hello', He now understood why his father was so upset about loosing Hermione Granger to Ronald Weasley, they share the same beauty, if not Rose is more beautiful. Now I know what you're thinking, okay? But Scorpius always says 'If one can't appreciate beauty when it's right in front of you, then you're stupid.' In his very blunt way, and no before you ask, he's not getting some strange feelings for Rose's mother either. He realised then that he was day dreaming and staring at her, stuttering out a reply with a small smile he said;

"H… hey Rose, r..ready for the sorting?" he asks hoping it doesn't sound too bad. She giggled and nodded excitedly, her giggle, it's like bells, innocent bells. To think if his father was here now he'd just shake his head at him for being such a coward that stutters in front of a girl. He can talk to girls, heck! Girls talk to Him more then lads. Scorpius flicks his blond hair and keeps smiling to show he's happy to be around them. Rose then takes a seat next to Albus and begins to talk about what their fathers were talking about when they reached the train station; he looked out of the window not wanting to intrude on their conversation and went into a deep thought.

The blond watched the scenery as it passed by quickly and sighed wishing he was out there being free rather than in there trying to zone out. Scorpius began to relax into himself and his eyes began to droop. Once… twice… the third time never happened as a large laugh boomed through the compartment and the blond jumped and whipped his head over to the door, seeing another Potter that was 2 years older than him, Black hair, green eyes, tall, well built, and with a rather attractive women. This must be James Potter, the Gryffindor Quiddich Captain and seeker, and also known as the King of Gryffindor. He hates the Malfoy's with a passion that much they all know. Scorpius tries to hide in on himself as he walks in with the attractive Dark haired girl He knows to be a Slytherin, What can you do when your family insists on you meeting every one of their friends to try and make as many pureblood babies as they can. Scorpius' father, although not caring about blood purity anymore still has to attend these 'meetings' (if you want to call them that), as his mother Astoria likes to keep up the status as purebloods.

As Scorpius continues to hide in on himself, he looks at the women, 2 years older than the first years, pretty but, not stunning, Not a friend nor an enemy, nor do he even know her name. As far as Scorpius cares she's just another Slytherin slut. Clearly James is just up for a shag with her and clearly her for him. They just like to put on a show. Both drama queens. Her dark hair matching her dark eyes, her slender body with curves that don't suit her, (and quiet honestly looking a bit fake) her heart shaped face plastered with make up and her bright red lips standing out the most on her face. He doesn't like her, and he doesn't like him. So he opens his mouth and says something he'll regret for the next few years.

"You have a slut as a girlfriend Potter. But then again you're a slut also aren't you?" He said impassively looking at his nails. Hearing Rose and Albus gasp, the black haired women glared at him and Scorpius smirked back. James gritted his teeth together and stepped closer to the boy almost nose to nose.

"You're one to talk Malfoy, your father was quiet a man slag himself wasn't he? And you're mother If I'm correct" he snapped at the blond. Scorpius chuckled angering James even further.

"Losing your rag already mate? Not a great start to the term." He snorted. And then Rose stepped in as valiantly as ever.

"Malfoy, shut up okay?! Just leave now. You arrogant Bastard. You think you're so big, for saying something as horrid as that, don't you. You can't just go around calling people a floozy just because you're jealous! Now leave! Go find your own bloody compartment." She stepped forward to Scorpius glaring at him, Albus sat on his seat looking down at his hands like he was doing earlier and Scorpius smirks and stands up. I'm not the tallest but him being a hell of a lot taller than Rose. Looking down at her he sneered not caring about what he said to her or if he ruined tier friendship already.

"Well Weasley, look who finally got a back bone. I'm sure your father didn't give you that in the exchanging of DNA with your mother, did he? This was my compartment before any of you came along. So run along you ugly bint. Go find your other Weasley/Potter family. And Piss off!" the blond growled angrily, James then steps up and towers over him letting go of the pretty girl he had a hold of.

"What did you say Malfoy?" he said in a threatening tone, Scorpius just smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Coming to defend your family are you, what a fucking surprise. Get a fucking grip and leave." He said and watched all of them frown in his direction. Then out of no where came in his two true friends Zander Zabini and Cole Goyle, everyone stopped and stared at the three of them, the black haired girl quickly left dragging James and Albus Potter behind her. He sneered at Rose as she quickly followed suit. Scorpius looked at his friends and nodded at them in thanks. Sitting down again he waited for them to join him.

"About bloody time you two showed up. They were getting on my bloody nerves. Where've you been anyway?" Scorpius asked glancing up at Zander.

"Well Goyle here had to go and make a fool of himself trying to big himself up to a 5th year Hufflepuff. The pick ended up getting into his first fight and I had to rescue his sorry ass." Zander said huffing as he sat down opposite Scorpius. Cole Goyle, not the most handsome types of men but still handsome all the same, taking after his dad's good looks, looked down at his hands and frowned.

"I never meant to get into a fight, It just happened… Sorry Zander, sorry Malfoy" He looked at both of the lads apologetically. It's safe to say that both Zander and Scorpius thought Cole was a bit of a dunce. But accepted his apology anyway, at least one thing was good. Cole had a lot more smarts than his father, and if he studied enough, he may become a whole lot smarter.

"So what happened Scorpius? Why were the Potter's, Weasel's and Alice going to rip your head off?" asked Zander. Scorpius sighed and began to retell the story of what happened, almost laughing at how ridiculous it seemed now he went over it again in his head, he didn't care. The Weasel's and Potter brains were insufferable.

_Hope you enjoyed reading guys and I hope it's a whole lot better than the previous chapter. Please review and we'll be meeting the OC character soon _

_Thanks for reading _

_love_

_Honey Bumble x_


	3. Chapter 3 The Journey

_Hey guys! Updating a little early! Thank you for the two favourites, it made my night. I tell you now this week so far has been exhausting and it's not even half way through the week yet! I want to apologise for the spelling mistakes and miss placed punctuation. I WILL edit them soon I just want to get the story done first before hand, and you never know there may be a sequel to this by the end of it. Any way after a long A/N (that you probably haven't read). Enjoy Reading ~ Honey Bumble x_

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Harry Potter, I only own the plot and m OC character… I wish I was as lucky as our Queen! All hail JKR! :D

Chapter 3 –The Journey

"Insufferable! He's completely and utterly _**insufferable**_!" exclaimed Rose, angry and pacing the confined compartment that her family and herself had found, her hair flowing out behind her as she walked looking like flames and the fire in her deep brown eyes was enough to frighten even James, "I can't _**believe **_he's so, so…" She huffed in frustration not being able to find a word for what she wanted to say.

"Dickish?" Asked James looking up from his wizards' chess game, grimacing in disgust of Scorpius' name.

"Arrogant?" shrugged Teddy Lupin, the 7th year Gryffindor asked looking up from his book, his brown hair turning a shade of blue at the thought of having to deal with him this year.

"Snobbish?" Albus asked pulling another face to show his disgust like his brother.

"Horrid?" Asked Victoire Weasley, her blond white hair fanning around her face, as her beauty shined through the disgusted look she was also pulling, (not noticing Teddy Lupin looking at her longer than he should of).

"Repulsive?" Lysander Scamander grumbled into his arms that were cushioning his head against the window, trying to sleep the time on the train away.

"Egotistic?" Fred Weasley II exclaimed a little too happily as he won the game of wizards' chess, he stood and everyone stared at him for a very long time, Rose nodded and finally said in a tired way while flopping down onto the bench next to James.

"Exactly! He just needs to remember that our family's hate isn't his hate or our hate." She sighed and closed her eyes resting her head backwards on the wall. Everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows and shook their heads. All falling into a comfortable silence, James and Fred were playing another round of wizards' chess, both wizards flicking their hair out of their eyes with concentration, each grinning when one got a victory. Teddy stood and took Victoire's hand, helping her up he took her out into the corridor and began to talk too her. Lysander turned towards Albus James and Fred grinning.

"I bet you ten galleons that Teddy's gon'a ask Vicky out!" He grinned almost shouting it, at once all the lads shushed him as Rose rolled her eyes.

"I be that he doesn't have he guts too, you know what Ted's like" Shrugged James patting his pocket full of galleons confidently, stretching his arms to the back of his head.

"Nah I agree with Lysander" nodded Albus "Ted does have guts James, just because it took you long enough to go and get Charlotte's knickers down" he smirked as Fred chuckled.

"Sorry mate I'm with your little bro on this one" Fred smiled at Albus and patted his shoulder while making another move in the wizards' chess causing him to win yet another game. James grumbles a reply and grumps in the corner at yet another game lost.

"You guys are horrible, betting on your mate if he's got the balls to ask a girl out… I want in." Rose nodded determinedly. James raised an eyebrow then chuckled with Fred. "I'm with the majority; I also wanna bet that they end up getting married. I bet 15 galleons." She said looking at them with a raised eyebrow. The boys looked at one another and nodded saying together;

"We're in".

It got to the time where everyone was to get changed into their Hogwarts uniform, Rose being like her father in the way of not wanting to work but also had the intelligence of her mother when she needed it was the perfect girl.

The boys had got changed in the cabin together so, as Rose walked back from the girls' bathroom on the other side of the train she was bumped by Scorpius Malfoy, In all his arrogant glory.

"Watch it Weasley! Don't want you ruining my expensive robes now do I?" He sneered. Rose just rolled her eyes and pushed passed him walking down the corridor of the train. "Oh! I'm gonna make your years here a living hell! I'll tell you that! He shouted after her obviously trying to get a rise out of her.

"Oh please, like that'll be easy." She mumbled to herself as she knocked on the door of the compartment her cousins and friends were in.

As Rose walked in she realised, to her surprise, Teddy and Victoire were not back from their 'conversation', Rose assumed that she was right in her bet against James and the boys (seen as though all of the lads bet against her about the marriage idea), an was smiling happily as she sat down.

When she sat down, the most amazingly warm castle came into view. The towers were lit up in a warm orange glow and it didn't stop there. The view around the castle was amazing a lake as far as the eye could see, a giant bridge with glittering stones with effect of the rain had given them. The pure beauty that Rose saw made her gasp and look out of the window, like many other of the newer students were doing. She'd heard stories about how wonderful the castle looked, from her aunts and uncles as well as her parents, but she never thought it'd look this… homely. The excitement was there, but so were the nerves. Rose stepped back from the windows and sat down, back straight and rigid. Albus sat next to her lowly and gulped taking her hand in his own.

"Nervous?" he asked, Rose nodded and took Albus' hand shakily. "Me too" he said and rubbed her back supportively.

"We'll do this together." Rose said nodding supportively. Honestly this is going to be the hardest part of it all.


End file.
